Destinction
"The Pride, The Blue Panther, and the unknown. Helping others is the greatest of all achievements." '-Mission Briefing' Destinction is a map based on Park View District 23, located in the Northern Aria of the United States. The map includes a 3 leveled building, including a usable pool system, relating towards Zetsubou No Shima. The theme of the map is recognized as a Middle School, combining a facility. The map has multiple Easter Eggs, including hidden songs, weapons, rooms, and references, including 3 major Easter Eggs; Over Game, To Beyond or Infinity, and Blueberries Awaitance. The map has multiple Wall-buy weapons throughout the map, as well as The Mystery Box. The Main Characters are also apart of the roster in this map, such as the main characters in Reh Tsol. Destinction introduces new features regarding gameplay. The map also has an Arena mode, like No Mans Land, while completing the steps of the Easter Egg. Mob Enemies are also introduced in the map. Map Locations: The Map has a building, including an outside part of the map. The building has 3 levels. The 2nd floor is the main floor of the map, and is also the location of spawn. The 3rd floor is partially connected with the 2nd floor, but is mainly a hallway of multiple rooms. The 3rd floor also has a glass wall in the middle of the hall, with the view of the 2nd floor and spawn. The 2nd floor also has a door that cost 1520 points (Power is required first) that brings players to the theater room (or the Auditorium), in where players are able to activate 115 Power-lines, and complete other steps in the main Easter egg. The 1st floor is the basement level, containing many construction and lab equipment from Group 029. There is also a computer laboratory room, also another location required for players to complete steps for the main Easter egg. In the 1st floor, there is also a locker room, and as well as the pool area. The pool area contains multiple debris for players to remove, as well as the pool system, gaining players the ability to swim under water. A door is also available in the pool area that brings players outside the map, in the parking lot area. If completing multiple steps for the Main Easter Egg, players are able to surpass to the park field, in where there are non-stop waves of zombies, like No Mans Land. Spawn Spawn is located in the Entrance Room, otherwise known as the Hall of Flags. There are 2 rooms in spawn that are able to be purchased. There is also an Auditorium room (known as the Theater Area) that requires the power, as well as the location of activating 115 Power-Lines. The Gym (or the mob area) is locked and is required to be open by completing multiple steps for the Main Easter Egg. The front of the spawn is a glass door, which can be opened for 750 points (650 Points in solo), bringing players into the rest of the first floor. The back of spawn (the doors to the entrance), requires 115 Power-Lines to be activated, and then cost's 5000 points to be activated, 950 per entrance (3500 in solo and 750 per entrance), bringing players into the outside parking lot, also related towards the screenshot for the lobby menu for Park View District 23. Bathroom Entrance 1 Bathroom Entrance 1 is a very small room, containing a small 2 stair level, bringing players into the main room of that area. The area contains the wall-buy location for Spikemores. There is also a part in that room as well. Bathroom Entrance 2 Bathroom Entrance 2 is just as the same as Bathroom Entrance 1. It is for females, however debris cuts the part from moving into the main area, instead, bringing players into a room with a part required for the Main Easter Egg. Main Hallway The Main Hallway is just as expected to be; with a large, but not wide area, containing some Rooms, and 2 stairways; one to the lockeroom and pool area, and one to the third floor entrance. Center/Entrance The middle of the Main Hallway, in where the entrance of spawn and the Main Office is located. Lockers - Main Floor Lockers are almost everywhere, however, some lockers are intractable, and can be opened as well. Some lockers are required as well as part of the Main Easter Egg steps. * Locker 159 * Locker 154 * Locker 148 * Locker 115 Stairway 1 Stairway 1 is located in the right side of the Main Hallway, and has 3 levels. The Main Hallways Floor costs 900 points. A debree, which blocks the lower level, cost's 750 points, bringing players to the basement level. A debree also blocks the top floor, which cost's 900 points. That floor has a door, which cost's 1500 points, and Mule Kick, which cost's 2000 points. The lower level, brings players to the another door, the Basement, and a debree that cost 900 points, allowing players to enter a corner, with a door costing 1500 points, and a Semtex wall-buy for 250 per pack. Stairway 2 Stairway 2 contains 2 levels. The third level is blocked by debris, since its too large to remove. If in the third floor, players are able to find Slide-Slee Perk Machine, costing 3250 points. The first floor brings players into the other side of The Labratory, but is not fully explorable. A door is also able to be purchased for 1000 points, bringing players to the Locker Room area, and the Pool Area. Main OC The Main OC area is not much spread. It does contain a safe, in which players can explode with a grenade, relating to the safe in town. It cost 950 points to enter the area's main entrance. Safe The safe contains 150 points in each wall, which cost 10 points to take. Players can enter the safe by using a grenade. The safe is located in a small corner-like mini hall, with the safe in the middle. Meeting Room Door costs 680 points, and is located next to the safe. The room brings players to a room with 2 long tables. There is also a door that brings players into the cafe area, which costs 1000 points. General's Office (Principles Office) The General's office is a very dark room, containing the main administrator files, and a USB chip, required for the main Easter egg. There is also a hidden object in that room, in which activates the Easter egg song, "WTF" from Nacht Der Untoten Loading Screen Theme, by Kevin Sherwood. The room costs 1000 points. Basement The Basement contains multiple constructive area's, and as well as The Laboratory. It is located in the bottom level of the second stairway, located in the Main Hallway. It cost's 2000 points. No Mans Land No Mans Land is located in the P-V Test Field Area 6-74. After every 10 Rounds, a fire alarm is set off when inside the building. When the alarm activates, players must reach a near emergency exit as fast as possible, bringing players into P-V Field. If players take too long, mobs will spawn endlessly, making it even more difficult for players to escape the area. Players must survive as long as possible in able to escape. Once entering No Mans Land, zombies will run. The Fire Alarm will last up to 3 minutes in the start of Round 10. * Round 10 - 3 Minutes Long: Last as long as possible against unlimited waves of zombies * Round 20 - 5 Minutes Long: Last as long as possible against unlimited waves of zombies * Round 30+ - 10 Minutes Long; Last as long as possible against unlimited waves of zombies P-V Field The P-V Field is the location of No Mans Land. The Park is large, but can be crowded at times, as debree fills around the area. Stamin-up Perk Machine is also located there for 2000 points. Gym The gym is located in the spawn area on the left side of the hall. It is only able to be opened when activating 115 Power-Lines, and is also contains the final step in completing the Main Easter Egg. Boss The Boss is activated in the Gym Area. Players can only get this far when completing all of the Easter Egg steps except facing the Boss. The Boss is usually an endless round in the entire Gym area. Mob Zombies (as well as hellhounds) are spawned into the area. Players must manage to survive for a period amount of time, until the Demon Howler and the Corrupted Angelus Spawns into the map. When finishing them off, players then have to eliminate any zombies that are left. When that is completed, both device generators are activated, completing the Easter Egg Over Game. Map Weapons: Along with the Mystery Box, this map contains Wall-Buy weapons.